1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method of applying an edible pearlescent coating to a food product. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method of continuously applying an edible pearlescent coating in a dry powdered form to a food product. Another aspect of the present inventions includes an edible pearlescent powder composition adapted for use in a spray apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Edible pearlescent powder has recently been approved by the Food and Drug Administration for food applications. Presently, pearlescent powders are applied by hand on a small-scale basis to confectionery products, particularly to chocolate products. However, such a technique is not conducive for large-scale manufacturing. In addition, a significant disadvantage of this technique is that it does not result in a thin, uniform coating of edible pearlescent powder on a food product. Presently, the only technique to apply a pearlescent coating through a spray device is using an alcohol suspension of the pearlescent powder. However, it is a significant disadvantage to apply an alcohol suspension to a food product, particularly a chocolate product. A method and apparatus for continuously applying a dry pearlescent powder, i.e., that has not been suspended in a liquid has not previously existed.
Currently, a need exists for an apparatus and a process for the continuous application of an edible pearlescent coating to a food product on a large-scale basis. The goal of the application operation is to coat the food products evenly, homogeneously and to the same extent, day after day.